RCW: Wiki Periods
Founding Period Dates: 2011-2014 Description: '''The wiki was virtually dead during this time, no one edited or saw interest in it. It was made in 2011 by wiki founder Mario199956, the period ended when huge interest was put into the wiki in 2014. '''Notable New Users:Â Mario1999562, DarkSwarm, DastardlyMyther, CssKitty The Golden Period Dates: 2014 till late 2015 Description: The Golden Period was probably the greatest period of growth for the wiki and many users gained interest during it. People had the freedom to contribute without or with an account, the page count was reaching higher rates, and the wiki was overall in peace with decent rules set. However, this period did not last so long and eventually collapsed when the wiki closed on the 6th of November, 2015. The wiki was declared shutdown but people were still able to edit it. Notable New Users: '''LoracityRBLX, Boss628746872, TheHulkangreÂ Â Post-Creation (Era 2) Recreation Period Dates: Began on the 6th of November in 2015 till the 6th of February in 2016 '''Description: The Recreation Period was notably the hardest period for the wiki after its fall. The wiki lacked a administration and was on the brink of dying. To solve this, they made a new wiki called the New Roblox Creepypasta Wiki. This wiki lacked however any survival and eventually died out months later after people started editing on the original wiki despite it being shutdown. Notable New Users: '''Roblox543 (heythereyolo123123123) DaisyPeachPower Period Dates: 6th of February-March the 18th 2017 '''Description: Following the fall of RCW in November of 2015 and the restoration period that had rebuilt the wiki, DaisyPeachPower came to power as admin and the new administration did little to crack down on the wikiâ€™s problems. As a result, the community considered their rule as a failure and accused the admin of being abusive with her powers. To rid the user, former staff of the wiki came in and decided to depose the administrator and get rid of their powers. This only made matters worse after they left the wiki without a new administration and caused major complications across the wiki. These consequences could still be felt after the period ended and the lack of moderation on the wiki remaining devastated the wiki. Notable New Users: DaisyPeachPower, MsFraidyCat Cliche Pasta Period Dates: March the 18th, 2017 until February the 15th, 2018 Description: The cliche pasta period was when the wiki started off it's reign of cliche and trollpastas. These pastas were based on the famous pastas such as 1x1x1x1, John, and Jane Doe, Guest 666, Smile, and any pasta that has a lot of gore, or pain. The wiki had a decent amount of admins that started deleting some of the pastas Most notably, the Anti-Spam war had been fought on the wiki during that period. Notable New Users: '''JoeBee James, CorruptedFile, EnderChas, BlueHeart7693, Preperation, Tabuu5 War Times (Era 3) War Period Dates: 15th of February-7th of June 2018 '''Description: This period was when the most wars happened like the Roblox543 war (5 of them). Fought by Preperation, EnderChas, BlueHeart7693, LoracityRBLX, and Roblox543 (Antagonist). Other wars such as the Chas War (On Minecraft Creepypasta Wiki). Fought with by: EnderChas, TangyHyperspace, CannibalCarrot, and BlueHeart7693. There were a few Skirmishes solved with Chas, Preperation, BlueHeart7693, and LoracityRBLX Notable New Users: ''' Its Naseeb, LeafieNewBoi, Rin, Cool-cc, DekuDesu, GlitchedCreepy, ThatCatJizo Inter-War Period Dates: 7th of June-September the 2nd 2018 '''Description: After the turbulent amount of conflicts raging on the wiki against EnderChas and the destruction of several pages or disturbance of peace, the wiki came together to set aside their differences, in order to solve issues without attacking each other. The wiki was very peaceful at the beginning of the period and no one really expected there to be anymore hatred of other users or escalationsÂ into fights. However, many of the accomplishments achieved during this period was overshadowed by the RCW-CFW war which gave the wiki a negative perception among one of the other sister wiki's, and setting a prelude to another war between Chas and the MCCW, Mandroid543 came out in his defense and vandalized articles on their wiki, but he was convinced to solve it through peace, and not anger. Notable New Users: ''' Itzphoen1xcraft, Necromonium, Likemea Reconstruction (Era 4) Post-War Period Dates: September 3rd-November 22nd of 2018 '''Description: After Chas was defeated, the wiki was at peace with itself and united together with more trust and peace than ever, however, obstacles remained such as a lack of committed staff in the new era and period, another problem was that some users left, or had given up on working for the wiki during its recently new tenture. There was also other problems, the wiki was also suffering from the impacts of the Chas War, which left a huge and devastating recovery effort, also other issues that came up were also with demotions and Era 4 overall declining on both wiki's, Mandroid543 came up with a solution and made Era 5. He and other staff would eventually move the wiki into a better place. 'Notable New Users: ' Tiger60f2, Minimizebeam Rebuild Era-Era 5 Start On November 22nd, a decision was made to create Era 5. On this wiki, it was dubbed the 2nd golden period. Unfortunately, this did not last due to conflict with Mandroid, on December the 17th, the wiki split into several factions, the RCW wiki fought against the ARCC and the former Bureaucrat, most of the wiki was on their side but a few users eventually joined him and the wiki ended up in massive unrest, now at that point, it was the entire wiki against him, but he kept rebelling along with his group members. They launched and fought several campaigns against their wiki, most of the wiki tried to send support to other one's who were fighting in the war, they both tried to fight for power and resist each other, despite the wiki being far more superior due to their support by other wiki's and the VSTF, this still did not change the tide. At that point, the wiki was in conflict between other users and was not able to fully defend itself, as a result, it could only continue to stagnate, the only weapon it had was to ignore the allegedly misbehaving users but those same ones were still not happy about the changes brought on the wiki and continued fighting. As the war progressed, both sides were unsure who was going to win and what the result of such a conflict would be, however the aftermath would most likely not be kind to the wiki, so it would likely take a long recovery process to take the wiki out of such a conflict. Both sides seem to be eager to win and are trying to stop each other, the wiki will only remain in a state of anarchy as there is no end to any period of fighting and it is clear it will only continue if no compromise is made to end anymore conflict. '''Notable new users: '''Evita128, Wolfmann5580 Category:Public Information Category:Wiki History Category:WIP